


Dinner May Be Late...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [66]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo interrupts Sam while he's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner May Be Late...

Frodo crept up behind Sam as he bent over his cooking pot, stirring the savory stew, determined to get it just right.

"Smells wonderful, dearest Samwise," Frodo said, sniffing the air.

"Needs just a touch of…," Sam began, then stopped, frozen in place, as searching fingers reached around and pressed against his breeches in that sensitive spot.

"Frodo?" Sam choked.

"Yes, Sam?" Frodo said, smiling.

"'Tis a burned dinner you'll have if you keep up your teasing," Sam assured him.

"Dinner is not what's on my mind just now."

Sam swallowed hard and turned to face him. "Nor on mine."


End file.
